Theres No Rest For The Wicked
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Delilah just got dumped. Now she finds herself in London buying an old meat pie shop just for the hell of it. But what do suppose would happen when putting on a mysterious ring sends you back into the past? And how will she survive the items owner?
1. fallen

**Chapter 1**

I walked into the old shop and looked around.

"This is the last box ma am." The british mover said.

"thank you." I paid him and watched as he drove away.

I let out a sigh and went through a couple of boxes and found a shot glass and bottle of taquila.

"Cheers,...to the girl who tried to love a man so much he leaves her and for no apparent reason, up and decides to move to London, and buys an old meat pie shop."

I drank it all down in one gulp and sat it down on the counter. I saw the thick layer of dust and solid grime. I got out my Ipod and looked at the clock and saw it was close to 7 p.m. so I started unpacking my cleaning supplies and went to work.

I started on the counters, wipping away the dust and after five minutes my hand was numb from the scrubbing. I decided to stop for a while and start sweeping. I was still buzzed so I sat down when i felt light headed.

I swept all the dirt into the dust pan and walked outside. I looked to my right and saw the staircase that led to the top. I leaned the beoom against the railing and slowly walked up.

With Kerli blasting in my ear i opened the door and krept in.

only one person has owned it before me for decades and was kind enough to add electricity. However, it would be two days before anyone could come out to turn it on. So I used a huge flash light and alot of candles.

I krept along the board floor and walked into something. I flashed the light and found a chair. It looked like an old timey barber chair. I didnt know the history of this place but people wispered when they saw me moving in. its not like they were being conspicuous.

I pushed up my glasses and suddenly I was half blind. My unstable lense had popped out again.

"Shit!." I said turning my Ipod off and slipped it between my shorts and hip bone and bent down to feel around. I closed my bad eye and looked around and saw the lense behind the chair. I walked over there and picked it up and thank God! The screw was still in the hole.

I re-tightened the lense and put the glasses back on.

"There we go."

Then the floor gave out from under me and I grabbed the edges and held on gasping trying to pull myself up.

"Help! Help!" I screamed when my hands started slipping. I got a better grip and tried to look around. It was so dark I couldnt see anything. I pushed a shoe off with the other to see how long the drop would be. When i heard the shoe smack against the ground I didnt want to risk it.

"Help!" I yelled again.

I heard running up the stairs and then strong hands pull me up. It was a police officer.

"Thank you so much!" I said clinging to him abit.

"My God lass, what happened?"

"I came in here to look around and my glasses broke and I fell through." I picked up the flashlight and shown it on the square hole." That!...what the hell is a trap door doing in a Barber shop?"

"This is the shop of the Demon Barber of Fleet street. He is a Legend in these parts. A story women tell their young ones so theyll behave and go to sleep." The man answered.

Another man walked in. " whats all the ruckus Alfred?"

"just an accident, but the lass is fine."

"what were you doing up here anyway? And do I smell Tequila?"

I was cleaning and my lense popped out, and i only had one shot, but please can you tell me of the Demon Barber?" I asked.

"Its best if you leave that story alone and let it die." The new arrival said sternley. " we dont want you to think maybe Aliens abducted him and made him the psycho he was."

"yeah." The other one said." Bloody Americans always trying to get themselves killed or goinv crazy with the booze."

The two men laughed as they walked down the stairs. The moon's light as their only guide.

Pissed off i ran out and yelled at the top of the stairs.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe we can invite professor Snape to tea." I said in a mockingly bad english accent." Maybe he can teach you how to Avada Kedavera that piece of crap you call a tupè!"

"Bugger off!" One called back.

"Fuck you too!" I called back.

Scoffing I walked down the stairs to the shop and poured another shot. I looked over at the counter and saw something that wasnt there before. A ring.

I picked it up and saw along the edge a tiny cross was carved into the edge, like another ring fit into it. I put it on and It fit perfectly.

"well finders keepers."I said tiredly." Pretty little thing."

I walked back to the old bedroom and layed down.

When I woke up and walked into the front of the shop and saw that my candle lights were gone, my boxes missing. And the place was a mess again.

"Didnt I just clean you?" I said to the room.

I heard a gasp and wipped around.

"A customer!" The woman said.

**...**

**Yay my first sweeney todd story so i hope you like it. Please review compliments and critics are exceptional. So stay tuned! :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	2. History

I wipped around to see a woman in a victoriam dress with wild curly black hair. she seemed curious and happy to see me. I backed away as she came closer.

"my my I havent had a customer in so long."

I backed up till i reached the door and ran out but ran into people that looked so victorian like. They looked depressed and everyhting was colorless like i was in a black and white special. I freaked out and turned to run up the stairs and ran into a man that looked quit scary he had black hair with a streak of white. His whole aura scared me.

I backed away and around him but the railinggave out and I fell.

I jolted up in my bed with a scream. It was all a dream. I felt my head and was covered in sweat. I climbed out of bed and slowly walked to the front of the store and let out a breath when i saw all the candles and boxes and cleaned areas.

I went to the market about an hour later for some fruit. And walked around the shop eating an apple, thinking about what to do with this place. My goal was to make it a pastry shop, but how could i do that?

The phone rang.

"hello Courtness." I said to my friend Courtney.

"hows the moving?" She asked. "why do you sound nervous?"

"oh i just had a weird dream." I said." I was like back in this victorian era and it seemed so real."

"were drinking last night?"

"yeeeees" I said slowly

She laughed

"and yesterday I almost fell and broke my neck and a police off

"well i gotta go." I told her." Trying to figure out why the hell im here."

" 'Lilah, you just need to relax and stop drinking!" she joked." I cant have people calling and saying 'ello govna i was obout to have a spot 'a tea whens i 'appened to notice your American Friend freaking out." she said in a mock- British accent.

I laughed " ok. Miss queen of mean go back to torturing your subjects."

I hung up my phone and gathered my supplies to spread out and tried to find pluggs-ins to organize where Id put them when I get the electricity on.

When I recleaned the counters I noticed the ring on my right ring finger. The ring I found yesterday.

It was pretty, looked sterling silver maybe, I took it off and looked at it better. It was the same as it was yesterday only it had a few nicks in it.

"weird, you were just fine yesterday."

I put it back on and started unpacking.

About an hour later I heard a knock and a very cute guy walked in.

"hello?" He asked.

_Of course, hes British_ I said to myself.

I waved to him. "Hi."

"ah hello there Im Nathan." He kinda looked familiar.

I shook his hand"Delilah, but my friends sometimes call me 'Lilah' and thats fine. " I said."But if you call me 'Deli' I'll beat the crap out of you."

"yes ma am." He said chuckling. " I just heard that someone bought the most Legendary piece of property in London and I just had to see who it was."

"That would be me." I told him " and can you tell me about this 'Demon Barber of Fleet St.?"

"yes if my memory sirves correct this place belonged to a wonderful barber named Benjamin Barker. He had a beautiful wife named Lucy, and baby girl."

I offered him a drink and we sat down. I dint care that I just met him, he was giving me what I wanted, color me curious but I wondered about this place since I bought it.

"There was a man named Judge Turpin, who also saw the beauty in Lucy, so he sent Barker to prison on false charges. Afterwards he continued to badger poor Lucy till she supposably killed her self with arsenic. Leaving the baby to be raised as Judge Turpin's ward. Her name was Johanna.

"Fifteen years later he sails back a changed man calling himself Sweeney Todd. To make a long story short he cooked up a plan with Nellie Lovett the former owner. He kills them upstairs and she cooks them downstairs. But he killed her and was killed himself, however know one knows by whom."

"wow. So thats why theres a trap door upstaires?" I asked

"yes."

He said goodbye and left.

It was getting dark so I got ready for bed thinking of the man from my dream.

"Sweeny Todd." I wispered to myself and walked off to bed.

**...**

**I hope u like this chapter please review:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
